The burrows, Valentines Wedding
by Tyler-Z-Crimson
Summary: This was originally a valentines day special, but I need to get it out there so that I can start posting the next story... so... here you are, enjoy :)


Nick stood shaking on the wooden pagoda that had been built on the frosty lawn of the Ennerdale hotel and spa, but it was not the cold of the frosty February morning that was making him shake, in fact he was close to melting in his 3-piece suit and tie over his winter fur. He was shaking because this was the most nervous he had ever been, the only other time that he had come close to being so nervous had ended up with him getting engaged. Which he kept reminding himself in an effort to calm himself down, but it wasn't helping.

"What time is it?" Nick asked Finnick, who was stood beside him in a very similar suit.

"Nick it's been 12 seconds. Will you calm down." Finnick said. Nick had asked him the time at least a thousand times in the last 5 minutes.

"Where is she?" Nick asked.

"Nick if you ask one more question, I promise that I will bite your face off. Now just chill out." Finnick said as he straightened Nick's tie and batted his paw when he went to play with it again.

Nick took what he promised himself was the last look over everybody's heads, but then the speakers that had been set up crackled into life and the recording of a church organ started to play. Nick's heart instantly started to race so fast that he could almost hear it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before letting out a jittery sigh. Finnick gently kicked him in the back of his leg as a funny way of showing support. Nick opened his eyes when he heard mumbling from everybody that was there to witness the day, but their voices waned into insignificance when he saw Judy floating towards him in her beautifully fitted, low cut wedding gown. With its decorative lace back and sequin highlights it showed off her figure perfectly.

Judy was feeling just as nervous as Nick, she couldn't believe that today was actually happening. They had been through so much together and after everything Nick had stood by her no matter what. They had shared some of the happiest moments of her life, most recently the birth of their son, Jake Wilde. He was just over one year old now and was toddling along behind Judy, holding on to Bonnie's paw. He was the cutest kit ever, he had a fox's head but with a slightly shorter muzzle and oversized ears. His tail was shorter than a fox's but longer than a rabbit's and was white on the underside like Judy's which looked so adorable against his orange fur and black tipped ears.

All of Judy's nerves were quickly whipped away when she saw a slight quiver on Nick's lip and the glint of a tear in his eye as he lovingly watched her make her way down the aisle arm in arm with her very proud father. She stepped up into the pagoda beside Nick and he took one of her paws in each of his.

"You are so beautiful." Nick whispered to her, swallowing the lump in his throat. Judy blushed a little and squeezed his paws, she didn't dare to speak in case it broke the dam, but she managed to get herself under control before the officiant started speaking. He was an Old fox, a little shorter than Nick and a lot less muscular.

"are you ready?" the officiant asked before starting the ceremony. Nick and Judy let go of each other's paws and both nodded in response.

"Very well." The officiant stepped back and began the ceremony. Nick and Judy had decided to keep it as simple as they could, there would be no hymns, no readings, just what was needed to marry them and their vows to each other. Which much to Nicks horror came around before he knew what was going on. He dragged his mind out of Judy's eyes and fumbled with the folded piece of paper he had been keeping safe in his inside pocket, and with that ever-present tear in his eye he began to read his vows.

"Judith. I could stand here and promise you the world, I could vow till death do us part, I could promise to hold you in sickness and in health but I won't those vows are made for the optimistic couples, the ones who need to hope, but I do not stand here on our wedding day full of hope, I am not optimistic because Judy I am sure. I am steady, I stand hear with my heart on my sleeve. I am sure that you are my partner, my lover, my very best friend... my everything. So on this day, our wedding day, what I do promise is to support you and to be there for you. Today I promise to lay my heart in your paws and I never want it back." Nick finished with a genuine, almost shy smile, his strong, hard facade had completely disappeared. He was laying himself bare, giving Judy his true self, giving her... Nick.

Judy stood silently looking up at Nick, his words and the raw emotion behind them had taken her breath away and she wanted nothing more than to just hold him and let all of her love for him pour out.

"Judith." The officiant prompted quietly.

"sorry." She said clearing her throat, she had also written her own vows, but she didn't think that they were even in the same league as Nick's.

"Nicholas, when I came to the city I had nobody, I was a meter maid with dreams of being a real cop and although we didn't get off to the best of starts with all the blackmail and hustling. If you hadn't believed in me, if you hadn't chosen to be my friend then none of my dreams would have came true. But you did and now my dreams have changed, I dream of you, of our little family and of the best days we will have." She said, just about managing to keep it together. The last line almost had Nick.

"And now we will exchange the rings." The officiant waved for Bonnie to bring Jake up with the rings. He toddled over and clung to Nicks leg bringing an 'aww' from the guests.

"Thanks little man." Nick crouched down to take the box from his son, he ruffled the fur on his head, stood back up and handed the rings to the officiant. Jake was clinging to Nick like a barnacle, only letting go with one paw to wave at his grandma Wilde who was sat in the front row.

The officiant handed Nick the ring for Judy's finger. "With the giving of this ring, do you Nicholas Piberious Wilde take Judith Laverne Hopps to be your Wife?"

Nick slid the ring onto Judy's finger and offered a teary "I do." He would have been ok if Jake wasn't hanging off him but having his whole little family around him for this just made him realise how lucky he was.

The old fox handed Judy Nick's ring. "And with the giving of this ring, do you Judith Laverne Hopps take Nicholas Piberious Wilde to be your husband?"

Judy slid Nick's ring on and kept hold of his paw, offering an equally teary "I do"

"I now pronounce you husband, and wife. You may kiss the bride."

To the applause of everybody there, Nick didn't waste any time, he put a paw on her back and pulled Judy towards him, their muzzles clashing in the most loving, most passionate kiss of their lives. They ended with their foreheads pressed together. "I love you." Nick whispered.

"I love you too." Judy said back to him.

They walked paw in paw with Nick carrying Jake with his free arm down the aisle to get ready for the meal and the party.

* * *

Nick and Judy were mingling with their guest, Judy with some of her brothers and sisters and Nick was talking to Bogo and the guys from work. Little Jake was currently being fussed over by both of his Grandmothers and a few of his great aunts on Judy's side. The speeches had gone well, Finnick had survived his by the skin of his teeth but was sure that he would have to hide from Nick for the rest of the night. Stu had rambled on to the point where Judy took the microphone away from him, much to everybody's delight, apart from Nick who was loving all of the new information he could use to wind Judy up with later. Once the speeches were out of the way it was time for the meal. Everyone had three options, vegetable lasagne, stuffed bell peppers on a crisp salad or Roast chicken dinner for the carnivores. Nick's mouth was watering at the smell of the roast chicken but he knew how much Judy hated it, so he opted for the vegetable lasagne the same as Judy. Which was amazing.

"Would the happy couple, please make their way to the dance floor." The DJ said over the speakers. One of Judy's brothers, Steve, had offered to provide the entertainment for the night and it was a good way to save a little cash for the honeymoon so they couldn't say no.

Nick and Judy both made their way to the centre of the dance floor for the only part of the wedding Nick was not entirely looking forward to, the first dance... when they reached the centre of the floor Nick put his paws on Judy's waist and she reached up to put her arms around his neck, giving him a quick kiss and promising that she wouldn't stand on his tail if he didn't stand on her dress, which got the tod smiling again.

"You wouldn't dare." He teased.

"Any other time I would."

"Laddies and gentlemamals, get your cameras ready for Mr and Mrs Wilde's first Dance." Steve announced earning him evils from both of them, neither was a fan of getting their photo taken and no doubt that everybody there would take plenty without him encouraging them.

The music started and everyone else in the room seemed to fade away. Picking the song was the hardest decision of the entire wedding, but when Judy suggested Boxes by the Goo Goo Dolls randomly in their cruiser on the way back to precinct 1 one day, they both knew that they had to have it. The lyrics almost sounded like they had been written specially for them and every word stuck in Nick's head from the first time he heard it. They could relate to it from the very first line which Nick was singing under his breath to Judy right now as they swayed back and forth, trying to dance without tripping over Judy's short train.

Despite the 200 or so guests it was possibly the most private, most intimate moment of their lives. Slow dancing together to what had quickly become their favourite song, singing it to each other so quietly that only they could hear it.

Their eyes were locked together for the whole song and they didn't stop quietly singing it to each other until the very last line when they just couldn't take it anymore and Judy's paw crept up onto Nicks head as they shared a tender kiss until the music had faded away. Leaving them standing nose to nose with their arms around each other with everybody there stood in an emotional silence. Stu was stood sniffling beside Bonnie. As he had for all of his kit's first dances.

"Alright and now one to get you all up there it's a new one from Gazelle." Steve said, feeling like the whole room would just stay like this forever if he didn't do anything. Luckily it worked and before long the dance floor was full of mammals. Which allowed Nick and Judy the chance to escape to get a much-needed drink and a minute off their feet. They made their way over to Nick's mum who was sitting at the table closest to the bar. She was doing her best to keep Jake entertained. The little guy was sat cross legged on the table smashing a toy police car into a toy sports car.

"He takes after his Dad." Ms Wilde said as Nick and Judy arrived.

"I hope not, ones enough for anybody." Judy joked. She handed Nick's Mom a glass of orange juice and picked Jake up, supporting him with an arm under his bottom.

"Are you behaving for Nana Wilde?" Judy asked in her baby voice, scratching Jake behind the ear with her free paw. Jake nodded his head and started to drive his police car up Judy's arm.

"He's an angel." Nick's Mom said. Tickling Jake under his chin.

"I'll remind you of that in 3 weeks time." Nick said.

"Are you sure you don't mind having him?" Judy asked. leaving Jake for so long was going to be hard for her, but she knew that he was in good paws. She just felt bad for leaving him and for leaving Nick's Mom to look after him for 3 weeks.

"We'll be fine, and as we've discussed many, many times. I will keep in touch and I'll let you know if there are any problems." Ms Wilde reassured Judy for the umpteenth time.

"I know, I'm just worried about him." Judy sighed. She flinched as the bumper of a miniature ZPD car caught her in the eye.

"I know sweetie" Ms Wilde said, putting a paw on Judy's arm. "Enjoy your honeymoon and I'm sure within a day of getting home you'll wish you were away again."

* * *

It was almost time for everybody to leave, the busses had arrived for the mammals that weren't staying at the hotel and most of the ones that were had already gone to bed. Judy was running around saying goodbye to all of her relatives while munching on her fourth piece of carrot cake from the wedding cake. Nick was stood across the room watching Judy, he had Jake and was using him as the perfect excuse to avoid the endless goodbyes.

"Nicky, I'm going to head up to the room." Nick's Mom said. She had appeared out of nowhere, but it wouldn't have been hard to sneak up on Nick right now. He was exhausted and had drifted away watching Judy float between her various family members.

"Judy will want to say goodnight." Nick said through a yawn.

"I'll wait for her, then me and this little rascal are going to bed." She ruffled Jake's fur and be tilted his head back to look at her with a cute little smile on his face.

Judy walked wearily towards them, pulling on her ears and pulling a face once everyone had gone. She flopped down on to Nick's knee and Jake scrambled his way up to be with her, he was a real daddy's boy until he was tired, then he just wanted to be with Judy.

Judy said goodnight to Jake and Nick's Mom and then Mrs Wilde carried a very sleepy Jake up to bed.

"I don't know how I'll manage being away from him." Judy said to Nick while they sat in the empty function room.

"If you miss him too much we could always make another one." Nick whispered in her ear with a soft growl.

"I don't think I'm quite ready for another yet, but I suppose a little practice never hurt anybody." Judy said quietly back to him, she turned on his lap to kiss him, but Nick had other ideas. With a sharp shriek he scooped Judy up and carried her off bridal style to the wedding suite at the back of the hotel overlooking the lake.

* * *

The next morning Nick was first to wake up, the first thing he saw was Judy's face beside him with her ear flopped over it. He gently moved it out of the way so that he could kiss her on the cheek, but she woke up when he moved it, so he ran his thumb through her cheek fur instead.

"Morning Mrs Wilde." Nick said with a huge smile on his face.

"I've waited so long to hear that." Judy said as she ran her paw down Nicks side. She was just about to give him a quick, good morning kiss but Nick rolled onto his back.

"Hey!" Judy said leaning up on her elbow beside him.

"Wha..." Nick started, but before he could say it Judy took the words right out of his mouth.

"Should we just skip breakfast?" Judy said, her paw slowly working its way dangerously high on Nicks thigh.

"Should we? Yes, yes we should.?"


End file.
